The Funhouse
Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= "How come Flint always gets Lady Jaye to go with him and I always get you?" :--'Alpine' and Bazooka have a special relationship "Watch your tongue while you still have it!" :--'Zartan', to the Baroness "You venal mercenary! Your acting couldn't get you onto a soap opera." :-- Baroness showing what she thinks of Zartan. And teaching kids the word "venal" at the same time. "Woo-wee! This is just like cleaning a stable back home!" :--'Wild Bill', after firing a brace of missiles at some H.I.S.S. tanks. This is why he's in the army and not a rancher. "Let's get it over with!" "What's the hurry? The Commander's having fun." "I forgot, you're paid by the hour." :-- Baroness and Zartan sniping at each other. Alpine: "Flint sure likes to talk a lot, doesn't he?" Flint: "What? What was that you said?" Alpine: "Oh, we were just discussing what a--" Lady Jaye: "So, does someone here want to take me for a stroll on a moonlit beach?" Bazooka: "Sure! (*''nudged by Alpine''*) Hey!" Alpine: "Please excuse my friend here. I'll take you." Flint: "You do and you'll be scrubbing bathrooms for a week." Alpine: "On second thought, why don't you take her, Bazooka?" Bazooka: "No way." Lady Jaye: "You sure know how to keep a girl single." Flint: "That's right, she sees right through me." |Glitches1=*The A.P.C. appears on the shoreline from the water as though it floated there with the W.H.A.L.E.s, rather than disembarked from them. *Gung-Ho's hat is missing when the Joes run up the beach, appears as he fights some Cobras, and is gone again when he gloats about it. *The size of Zap's first explosion (and all the rubble it throws up) in no way matches the hole and rubble it makes. *Zap's final explosion has a strange effect on the door, just warping it slightly and making it fall inwards in one solid lump, rather than explode outwards away from the dynamite. |Errors1=*Zap appears from nowhere to blow open the temple, though it is possible he arrived in a second wave of troops between the Joes taking out the Cobras and fully pacifying the battlefield. That though doesn't particularly gel with Flint's instructions for him to wait for Gung-Ho and the support team to arrive. *When the three Cobra Troopers jump Bazooka, one of them had to be visible while he was walking up - the guy was on the same side of the rock as him! **Actually, that one went around behind the rock. *Flint looks at his wrist to find out the time, but isn't drawn with a watch. *The electromagnet, of course, doesn't actually strip the Joes of all their metal objects, just their weapons and Airtight's helmet. They all keep their belts, boot eyelets and Flint's bandolier of ammo. *Why do the rollercoaster tracks just end against a brick wall? There's not even a brake buffer or anything. *Flint has trouble locating Lady Jaye's pulse after she is knocked out by a Cobra robot. It doesn't help that he tries to do it while wearing his gloves. *Hang on, so it takes Zap a bundle of dynamite and a huge explosion to get into the temple, but Lady Jaye can break down an exterior wall to get out just with a javelin? *The explosion of the island is quite blatantly nuclear in appearance, but no one is affected by it – Flint is even able to fly through the fallout with no ill effects. **In fact, Flint's escape should be completely implausible, even by cartoon standards. There was no way he had enough time to carry Dusty to a Skystriker, get in and get airborne before the island blew up and his Skystriker would have been completely destroyed by its proximity to the explosion. *The Baroness and Cobra Commander escape the large Cobra base in a Rattler that appears to leave from the very hangar that the Joes entered through and are rounding up the Cobra rank and file in. |ItemsOfNote1= *Zartan's chameleon-like abilities are used as invisibility for the opening scene. *Zartan's can of knockout gas is branded with a Cobra symbol, for maximum discretion. *Lady Jaye uses an explosive javelin in this episode to take out a wall. *Bazooka takes a laser blast to the head, but it is blocked by his apparently laser-proof helmet. **The Joes may use helmets designed to withstand low level laser blasts. *When Bazooka punches the Cobras, his fists manage to dent their helmets. **Helmet strength was sacrificed for budget and cost saving measures. *$60 billion ransom? Well, aim high and negotiate down, I guess. *How do the Joes ID the temple as Cobra? By the giant, gold Cobra stuck on the top of it. Now that's branding. *A Cobra Firebat, which would formally be released in 1986 with the Terror Drome playset, makes its first appearance here, albeit in a blue/gray color scheme. *Breaker traces the call to South America, which is more than a little vague. He's supposed to be a communications expert; you'd think he'd be able to trace a call more specifically. *Man, Flint is a complete dick to Alpine at the end of the episode, using his higher rank to threaten him out of spending time with Lady Jaye. *Several shots from this episode made it into the closing credits, including Bazooka tripping over the log, the missiles curving toward the temple, and the roomful of balloons. |RealWorldRefs1=*Alpine carries a "G.I. Joe Express" credit card, a reference to American Express. It even has the same design, and he starts to quote its famous advertising slogan, "don't leave home without it." |Footnotes= }} Category: Sunbow episodes Category:1985